Previous research on airplane spinning and recovery has shown that at potential spin conditions (high angles of attach with rotation) the horizontal tail, depending upon its location, can create a wake about the vertical tail and rudder which can adversely affect airplane spin and recovery characteristics. Many methods of altering the tail geometry to modify these interference effects have been investigated for improving airplane spin and recovery characteristics. Examples of changes include relocation of the horizontal tail, increasing control surface travel, and use of a "flip tail" that can be rotated to extreme angles for spin recovery. Forced-oscillation tests and rotary-balance tests have identified configurations and conditions for which removal of the horizontal tail reduces or eliminates autorotative characteristics.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an airplane having improved spin recovery characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an airplane having enhanced yaw damping at conditions conducive to spinning.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve the foregoing objects in a simple manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the drawings and specification which follow.